The New Girl
by MetroLuz
Summary: Yet another Skylar Angelo fic. But this one's a good one for the third one.
1. The Tree Climber and The Savior

Tree Climber and The Savior  
  
  
  
It was a normal day for Yugi and co. Well almost....as Joey was walking under a big sakura tree he heard something moving up in the branches. Joey looks up...  
  
Tristan-What are you looking up at Joey?  
  
Joey-I heard something move up dere.  
  
Duke-Yeah they're called squirels.  
  
Joey-Shuddup Dice-boy.  
  
Just then a girl's ,not much older than the guys, head pops out from the branches...upside down.She has red-violet eyes and slivery -red hair,which is short and spikey...but she has one teal braid that hangs down. She's also has her ears pierced all the way around,a nose stud,she also has a spike collar around her neck along with a chain. She only has eyeshadow on one of her eyes.  
  
Girl-Hello!  
  
Joey-Yie! *falls backwards.*  
  
Girl-Huh? *looks at Joey, shrugs and flips out of the tree.She's about as tall as Kaiba.* My name is Skylar.  
  
Tea-*looks at her school uniform and sees the skirt ripped*Oh no your skirt.  
  
Skylar-*looks at it* No big deal I know I was gonna rip it soon'a or lat'a.(A/N:It's slang!!)  
  
Yugi-I never seen you around our school before, are you new?  
  
Skylar-Huh? Oh yeah I'm new. Who are you?  
  
Yugi-My name is Yugi Mouto.  
  
Skylar-And de oth'as?  
  
Yugi-Well the one you scared is Joey Wheeler. And the two that are helping him are Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin.  
  
The white haired kid is Ryou (A/N:Hey it's easier to tell him apart from his yami.) and the eguptian kid is Malik. (A/N:Him too.)  
  
Tea- And my name is Tea Gardner.  
  
Skylar-uh-huh....gotta get goin' oreantation ya know. *gives a three fingered peace wave* Lat'a!  
  
Skylar runs off. Yugi sees her take a corner by jumping and swining on the lamp post.  
  
Ryou-My she's athelitic.  
  
Malik-*nods* Yes she is....Tristan's gonna have fun trying to beat her in the sports.  
  
Ryou-Yes...you know how he wants to be the best in atheltics.  
  
--------------IN SCHOOL---------------------  
  
It's lunch and Shane Fayer...the school jerk is making his rounds.  
  
*Shane-As tall as Joey with spikey black hair and a bad bad attitude.*  
  
Shane comes to Yugi's table.  
  
Shane-Hey Ryou! Chip-chip cheerio!*Ryou blushes and sinks in his seat* Malik what am I saying? *pretends to speak arabic* Huh? *laughs*Yugi how's the weather in Munchkin Land?  
  
Joey-*gets up* Shane shaddup or I'll...  
  
Shane-Don't think so hard Wheeler,wait too late!Hey Kaiba...how's that coner working for yaor is Tea your only costumer!?*Seto growl*Tristan,Duke did you fail your guys' blood tests?  
  
Skylar comes up behing Shane and jerks him around.   
  
Skylar-*glaring at Shane*Listen jerk, you should only open you tooth box when you have something meaningful to say. Like this stop picking on my friends and start finding somebody else to pick on...I can help you find one just look in the mirror.  
  
Shane-Oh am I suppose to be afraid of the new freak?  
  
Skylar-Screw you and the horse you road in on!  
  
Shane-*gasps* Well...um...forget you!*storms away*  
  
Skylar-*laughs*Small game.*looks at Yugi*Can I sit here?  
  
Yugi-Sure.*Skylar sits*Um...thanks Skylar.  
  
Joey-Yeah,dat Shane's a real jerk.  
  
Skylar-Hey no prob.*sighs a little* It just suck tht your schoolr doesn't have as many trees as my old one.  
  
Seto-Why is that?  
  
Skylar-Well when it was nice out I would climb up them and eat my lunch. *sighs* It was great,but now...I have to eat on the ground.  
  
Tristan-Lemme guess your favorite class is GYM, isn't it?  
  
Skylar-*sarcastically*How could you guess? *laughs*  
  
Yugi-Hey Sky...do you wanna hang out after school?  
  
Skylar-Kick!  
  
Ryou-Kick?  
  
Skylar-Sorry...I mean sure.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Chapter one...short but sweet.Chapter 2 coming soon. Please review. 


	2. Skylar's Little Quirk

Skylar's Little Quirk  
  
*It was the end of the day and Yugi and co. along with Skylar are walking around. Tristan and Joey are eating taffy.*  
  
Seto-Ugh! Do you two know what that stuff does to your teeth?  
  
Duke-Or do you two know what's even in it?  
  
Skylar-Oh! *raises her hand* I do! Taffy contains ; Corn Syrup,Sugar,Water,Butter Partially Hydrogenated Palm Kernel, Soybean,and Cottonseed Oil with Lecithin, Whole Fresh Milk, Evaporated Milk ,Peanut Butter if peanut flavor taffy ,Salt, Artificial Flavors & Colors including FD&C Yellow No. 6. *smiles*  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops. Joey and Tristan shrugs and go back to eating taffy.*  
  
Skylar-What? What'd I say?  
  
Ryou-Um...I thought Kaiba was the genius.  
  
*Ryou's ring starts to glow and Bakura appears*  
  
Bakura-Who's the blabber mouth?  
  
Skylar-Whoa! Ryou he's like you but..not like...you. *pouts out her lip to the left, raises her right eybrow, and gives a w.t.f look.*  
  
Malik-*cracks up* I love it when you do that face!  
  
*Malik's rod glow and Marik appears beside him*  
  
Marik-Shut up. Here. *hands Malik a cookie*  
  
Malik-*snatches* Ooh chocolate chunk cookie!(A/N: alright there's some humor too SO SUE ME!)  
  
Skylar-Contains;Flour ,Bleached flour, niacin, iron, thiamin mononitrate, riboflavin, folic acid, vegetable shortening both soybean and cottonseed, sugar, brown sugar, pasteurized whole eggs, water, invert sugar, salt, natural and artificial vanilla flavor and baking soda. While the chocolate chunks contain; sugar, chocolate liquor, cocoa butter, soy lecithin added as an emulsifier, natural and artificial vanilla flavoring and salt.*smiles*  
  
*Malik just looks at her and takes a bite out of his cookie.Everyone sweatdrops again.*  
  
Skylar-WHAT DID I DO?!  
  
*Yami who materializes behind Yugi*  
  
Yami-*hand covering his face* Giving out too much information.  
  
Joey-What else do you locked up there Sky?  
  
Skylar-Abosultely....no clue.*giggles nervously*  
  
Yugi-Let's just get going guys.  
  
Tristan-Hey Sky is the ingredients thing a quirk of yours?  
  
Skylar-Yeah it is. After all Shane said I am a freak.   
  
Seto-And you're glad to admit that?  
  
Skylar-*blushes* Kinda...it sets me apart from everyone else. Like Yugi,Ryou,and Malik has with those three.*pionts to the yamis*  
  
Yugi-Oh forgive us these are our yamis. He's Yami.  
  
Skylar-How ironic.  
  
Malik-*swallows* Marik. *pionts to Marik and takes another bite of his cookie*  
  
Ryou-And he's...  
  
Bakura-I can introduce myself! Bakura is my name.  
  
Skylar-And let me guess...being an ass is your game?  
  
*Yami laughs*   
  
Bakura-Watch it Pharoh! *makes a fist*  
  
Marik-*sighs* What an ass.  
  
Skylar-EXACTLY!!!  
  
*Marik falls*  
  
Marik-Next time warn a guy when you're gonna do that!*gets up*Sheeesh.  
  
Skylar-Well like Y said let's go!  
  
Yugi-"Y"?  
  
Skylar-Nickname.  
  
Yugi-Ahhh I was.  
  
_______________________  
  
Sort and funny.  
  
NICKNAMES  
  
Seto-S'to  
  
Duke-Bliffey  
  
Tristan-Rin  
  
Malik-Mich  
  
Ryou-Rome  
  
Joey-Rel  
  
Yugi-Y  
  
Oh yeah can anyone help me with ideas for nicknames for the yamis? I you do please email them to me at luz1987_826@hotmail.com. 


End file.
